Soul Eater One-Shots!
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: Just a collection of Soul Eater one-shots! Pairings decide on the chapter and might be in reviews too!—Chapter One: Beginning—because he wanted her to be happy.


**A/N: I'm making a new story.**

**I know what you're probably thinking. What?! No way, you still have quite a lot to finish! **

***sobs* I know. But I want to actually write a Soul Eater story... ****Soul Eater one-shots! MWAHAHAHHA XD**

**Hopefully you guys like this one. **

**This chapter is dedicated to GryphonTamer, who is really nice and supportive! Go check out their new story! It's pretty awesome!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter One: Beginning

Setting: AU

Summary: Because he wanted her to be happy.

* * *

Soul walked out of the classroom at last, sighing and stretching his arms.

It was finally lunch break. Class was seriously so boring that he would almost have to tell himself to wake up probably every freaking second.

He sighed as he walked over to where his friends and him usually sat to eat.

Well, as if you call his odd classmates his friends. But he figured they were, ever since the day they introduced themselves to him and started hanging out.

"Oi, Soul!" A loud voice yelled. Then he felt an arm sling around his shoulder.

Soul turned his face to meet Black Star, his best friend. He was an ambitious person and very competitive. He could also be stupid and a pain in the ass.

"What's up?" The albino asked.

"That Maka girl beat me again..." Black Star sulked. "And I already know I'm loads more powerful than her!"

"In where did she beat you?" Soul asked, remembering the mute brunette. She had bright green eyes but she had no friends and always ate by herself. Even though she was anti-social, she was the best in their class; the top student.

"Essays."

Soul facepalmed. "Well that's not a surprise, you always write bad anyway."

"NU-UH!" Black Star said defiantly. "I, the most powerful Black Star, shall be the best at everything _and_ anything!"

"You're already the best in P.E., sheesh. Keep it cool."

"I need to be the best!" Black Star yelled, dashing off to a teenager with long black hair which was Tsubaki. Soul couldn't figure out how she was so patient with Black Star. He figured that she was that nice, after all. The teen rarely got angry.

Soul then walked over where his other friends were, feeling a bit bored and thoughtfull. His other friends were Kid, Patty, and Liz, but they were pretty strange.

First of all, Kid was the son of the principal at the school. Cool, right? Well, the thing that was not that cool was his obsession over symmetry (not to mention the three stripes on the right side of his head). Patty was cool, but she had a nasty temper when she got angry. She was also obsessed with giraffes. Liz was also nice, she was probably the most sane out of the three of them.

For some reason all the girls were mostly fanning over Kid. Soul guessed that Kid looked okay, but he wasn't a girl so... Yeah.

He decided to just go walk around the campus. It was quite a chilly day, but the sky looked clear enough and the sun was shining a bit.

His eyes then wandered over to the swings.

Yeah, his school had swings. It seemed pretty childish but several people would go there, just for no reason at all.

But someone was there already.

Soul blinked and tried to focus his attention again. It was that brunette—Maka, was it? She looked sad and lonely, sitting on the swings. She wasn't actually swinging her feet, she was just sitting there, staring at the ground and swaying slowly.

Soul thought she was crying, but he couldn't tell, so he walked closer.

Pretty soon he had sat down at the swing next to her. She was crying, and it made Soul feel guilty, he didn't know why.

"Hey."

Maka jumped a bit, looking startled, and wiped away her tears quickly.

"I'm—"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka then yelled defiantly, pulling a book out of nowhere and smacking him straight on the skull with it.

"AAAAAAAUGH!" Soul yelped at her actions. He fell off the swings and landed on the ground.

Soul lay there, his head hurting immensely, and when his vision could clear up again he saw that Maka's eyes were closed.

Then she opened one eye, and the other. She was still holding that hardcover book in her hand—their Algebra textbook, mind you—and was panting slightly.

Soul jumped up while massaging his head. "Hey, what was that for?! That freakin' hurt y'know?!"

Maka's expression hardened. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

"One of what?" Soul asked, confused. It was probably one of the first times he had heard Maka speak. Her voice was smooth, but it had a tinge of authority and stubbornness to it.

"The popular ones. I don't like them."

"Popular? Me?" Soul said. Then he blinked and thought of the times when girls would come up to him and ask him out but he would turn them down. "Oh..."

Then Soul laughed, leaving Maka confused.

"I guess I am, but that 'maka chop' actually fazed me. Maybe it could defeat Black Star too." Soul said.

"Why are you even here anyway?"

"I saw you crying." soul said, all seriousness replacing the tone in his voice. "I can't ignore someone who is sad or hurt."

"Crying? I..." Maka said, her fists clenched. "I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were."

"I wasn't!"

"Don't lie to me."

"Look," Maka said, lifting her head up. Soul saw tears in her eyes when she did this. "its none of your business! Leave me alone!"

They stood there for a few minutes when Maka then turned around angrily and started to leave.

But Soul grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and Soul saw the sadness in her eyes as she once again wiped her tears. "What do you want?" She said, her voice shaky.

"I'm Soul Evans, and i know this sounds stupid, but do you want to be friends?" Soul said firmly, looking into Maka's eyes.

Maka blinked.

"Say something." Soul said, a grin starting to form on his face.

Maka looked quite surprised, but her frown formed into a small smile. "I don't mind..."

He grinned, and Maka then grinned back.

Soul introduced her to his weird group of friends and Kid immediately fussed over how her hair was 'asymmetrical.' Black star was telling her that she couldn't beat him at everything and Maka chopped him with her Algebra textbook. She made friends with the girls and Soul actually saw her smile for once around her new friends.

Even though she had smacked him with an Algebra textbook, he felt satisfied that he had done the right thing.

And afterwards, when lunch was over, Maka actually walked over to him, tiptoed, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled as she ran to her next class, leaving a dazed Soul.

He touched his cheek and grinned.

She sure was a cool person after all.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy ending is crappy. **

**Well, how is it? I think it sucks, personally. **

**Thanks for reading, be sure to follow/favorite/review if you loved it!~ **

**-choco :3 **


End file.
